villagersandheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Information From Patch Notes
Random bits of information that are not outright told unless asking someone on the forums or looking at patch notes from the past. Notes will be copy-pasted from patch notes. 'Lucky Sevens:' Because classes now have large talent trees with many different builds, we have added in Lucky Sevens. Every level that ends in a seven, (7,17,27, etc.) will grant a bonus talent point upon leveling up. A new player ascending to level 7 will be given a tutorial message explaining this. These bonus talent points are permanent, just like normal talent points. Consuming a forgetfulness potion will give you all talent points back, including any that were received from a lucky seven bonus. 'Sticky Cursor' We added a new “Sticky Cursor” option. With this turned on, single-click on an item will “grab” it: the item will become attached to the cursor. Then, you can move the cursor over a new slot and single-click will now drop it. This is in contrast to “drag-and-drop” where you must hold the mouse button to drag things. This will make planting and watering much easier because you can hold the entire stack of seeds or water and then just click-click-click-etc. Each click will plant one seed or water one plant. You won’t have to repeatedly move back to your backpack to re-grab the seeds or water. However, some players may prefer the more traditional drag-and-drop mode, so this is an option that you can control in Settings. Also: even if you have “Sticky Cursor” turned off, you can Shift-click when clicking on an item’s icon to grab it with “Sticky Cursor”. 'Things to know about outfit packs:' • When an outfit pack is consumed, it permanently unlocks the appearances on your character (not on your account). If the character is deleted, the outfit pack will be lost. • Players can change their appearance during Gnogmentation, or simply take an existing item and place it in one of the slots of the Gnogmentation window. All of your unlocked appearances will then be populated and you can choose how you want your gear to look, (you do not have to re-spend extra sockets to change an appearance). • Outfit packs customize themselves to your class and gender. This means that a wizard with a green outfit pack, and a warrior with a green outfit pack, will look different! • Note that since outfit packs are custom to class, if a non-class item has its appearance changed it will become a class item. An example is with a Golden Winged Helm. If a priest changes their Golden Winged Helm to look like a priest hat, it will then BE a priest hat. This change is permanent. • Before outfit packs are consumed, THEY CAN BE TRADED. Give one to a friend! Quest ! Colors • A yellow “!” means the NPC has a new quest for you. • An orange “!” means that the NPC has a daily quest for you. • A green “!” means that the NPC can progress one of your current quests. • A gray “!” means that the NPC is waiting for you to complete a task. Return to them when you are done. • A yellow star means that you have finished the quest for the NPC! Extracts and Drams o Extracts  Extracts are powerful potions that when consumed grant an extract effect.  All extracts are offensive, boosting things like fire damage, physical damage, or shadow damage  Only one extract can be active at any given time.  Extracts stack with other effects such as breakfasts or powders. o Drams  Drams are powerful potions that when consumed grant an dram effect.  All drams are defensive, boosting things like ice or poison protection.  Only one dram can be active at any given time.  Drams stack with other effects such as scraps and spells. o Both Drams and Extracts are very difficult to make, but grant a generous amount of experience in the process. o A player IS allowed to have one Extract AND one Dram active at the same time. o The following skill lines are used to create the following elements of both Extracts and Drams  Blacksmithing: Physical  Woodcrafting: Shadow, Fire, and Poison  Tailoring: Holy and Ice Category:Tips